Picture Perfect
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: The resurrection of the boy in the picture at his fathers museum, sends Sora into fright. What else would you feel if you saw the boy who was supposed to be dead for the past 200 years? Soras feeling love. SoraxRiku M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Picture Perfect

Summary: The resurrection of the boy in the picture at his fathers museum, sends Sora into fright. What else would you feel if you saw the boy who was supposed to be dead for the past 200 years? Soras feeling love. SoraxRiku

Chapter 1:

Sora stepped into the museum and yawned. "Dad? I'm here!" he called and waved at Aerith and Yuffie, the ticket workers. They sat chatting and drinking out of their museum cups. They nodded and smiled as Sora walked on through the statues room. He bowed to Adolf Hitler and gave him a wave with the middle finger. He had a problem with hypocrites.

Sora enter the mummy's hall. Where two real mummies lay in their tombs to be observed. The brunette smiled as he saw his dad dusting off some new artifacts. "Hey son." Cloud said and Sora looked at the new artifacts. "Hey isn't that a replica of Zingarus' staff?"

His dad nodded and Sora grinned. "God, it's pretty." He touched it lightly and his dad handed him the keys to the east wing.

"Just the paintings tonight, I've got Leon on west." Sora nodded as his dad placed the last piece of the Egyptians collection on it's stand. He handed Sora the flashlight for night shifts and smiled. "I'll put dinner in the microwave and I'll expect you home by 1?"

Sora nodded as his dad left and Leon entered the main hall. He nodded and the younger boy acknowledged the male. "Hey Sor, what are we doing tonight. "You're doing west wing and I'm doing the paintings."

"Oh, so you can be with your boyfriend!"

"Shut the hell up Leon." He laughed and Leon ruffled the boys hair. Leon picked on Sora after he had caught he boy admiring a painting of a boy with a black rose. And ever since, Sora could never make it through the room without being drawn to the boy with silver-blue hair and the rose.

The boys went separate ways and Sora grabbed a rag and duster spray. There were over 200 pictures in the Painting room and all Sora had to do was dust the frames. He began working, and halfway around the room. Mercy Hell Nightmare, the painting lay before of him and Sora checked for Leon.

"Hey Mercy." Sora whispered and started cleaning the frame. "There's going to be a new boy in my class, I'm his tour guide through his first day here. Just watch, it will be so ironic, he'll be gay, I'll fall in love, and he'll think I'm annoying. Just like Roxas."

Sora smiled, he could talk to the boy in the painting whose eyes seemed to follow you. "Do you think he'll be cute?" He asked and scratched his head as he finished up the frame. "I do too!" He grinned and nodded. He finished the room within two hours and headed out, locking the door behind him.

"Night Leon!" Sora called and he gave his keys and flashlight to the girls at the booth. "Good night ladies."

"Good night Sora!"

Sora headed out quickly and just as fast, he fell on his ass. "Sorry!" A deep voice said, but only because it was muffled as he picked up books. You know, if you pick up something heavy, you tend to go 'Ugh!' while talking.

"It's okay. Really. Here, let me help you." Sora took half the heavy books from the boys arms and then stopped dead in his tracks. "Mercy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Picture Perfect

Summary: The resurrection of the boy in the picture at his fathers museum, send Sora into fright. What else would you feel if you saw the boy who was supposed to be dead for the past 200 years? Soras feeling love. SoraxRiku

Chapter 2:

"Mercy?"

The silver haired boy looked up. "What?"

"S-Sorry. You just reminded me- I mean. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Sora said and started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait!"

Sora turned, "Yeah?"

"You have my books." The boys thin frame leaned on one foot and Sora blushed.

"Oh, right. Hey! Hold on a second!" Sora said, setting down the books and ran into the museum. He came out with a big souvenir bag and handed it to the boy. "Here, it will help."

"Thanks…" The boy didn't talk much, Sora learned as he asked his next question.

"Would you be the new boy in town?" The silver haired boy nodded. "So you're Riku?" Another nod. "My numbers in the bag." Sora said and turned quickly and seemingly disappeared from the area.

Riku tilted his head and smiled as he picked up the now filled bag. "Nice to meet you too." The boy mumbled and looked up at the building. 'Well shit. No wonder why he freaked…'

Riku headed home, anticipating the next Monday in class with the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Damn.

To My Reviewers:

BabyBlueRowen: I do have a tendency of continuing my stories, so do not be worried!

Riku-Stalker: MY BABY! You're back! And here are your answers to your questions: Sora will do what he will do and if RIku IS Mercy he is rather old... And look, here's chappie 3 (4 is almost done) and your school just got out? Im on the 3rd week of vacation!

Koneko Hoshi: I'm glad it is intriguing.(sp?) and I hope you continue your reading and reviewing...

A/N: THIS IS JUST TO GET SOME FATHER/SON BACKGROUND (chappie 4 will be flirting and comedy)

Chapter 3:

Sora grinned as he lay back on his bed and thought about Riku. Why did he look like Mercy in every way, from the eyes to the lips, to the gorgeous straight hair? He sighed as his dad came in. "Heya Dad."

Cloud sat at the end of his bed. "Hey kiddo. How's school, I never know since I'm never around. Sorry about that…"

Sora smiled and nodded. "I understand, you need the museum to live, and that means you have to make it interesting. As long as you'll be home for my birthday."

Clouds smile flipped upside down. "Oh no…"

"Don't tell me you booked something."

Cloud bit his lip and looked away. "I'm sorry, but I'm due at Africa all through November…"

"The WHOLE month, dad? What about me? I'm turning 17!"

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe a long phone call or something." Sora held back tears but nodded, his dad had missed his past three birthdays. Ever since Aerith died, his Dad just went everywhere. He didn't even allow Sora to visit on weekends.

"I'm sorry kid."

"I am too." The brunette said and stood, opening the door. Cloud stood up and walked out looking like he felt, terrible. Sora turned off his lights and lay back down.

Not twenty seconds later his phone started vibrating. Sora reached into his pocket as he clapped, turning off the lights. "Hello?" He said.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Riku… Well, I know there's this 2 day waiting rule before you're supposed to call the guy back, but I was wondering. It's 1 am in the morning, I was thinking in maybe five hours you'd like to get breakfast with me?"

"Breakfast sounds good. You're paying. Meet me at Fifth and Valley. I know this cute little shop."

"Ahh, you speak fluent gay."

"What?" Sora asked, his face showing he was confused.

"How many guys say I know this cute little shop?"

Sora laughed. "Not many I suppose." He couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait, stay on the phone. Talk to me. What classes are you taking? Do you know anyone other than me yet? What's your favorite color?"

Riku laughed and told him everything except why he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: Bloody does not own KH…

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Katraa: I actually have a plot for this one. Well Andy does, and as he goes to Japan he will be writing in his part through email. So, intertwined plots are sure to come.

Kuma-Kun: Thank you, and I have continued

DarkOne900000etc.: Well here it is, you have no more waiting to do!

Chapter 4:

Sora got off the phone at 2:30. He'd learned everything he could think of from Riku at the moment. He was born in New York and was visiting his sister here in New Jersey. But Sora felt there was something Riku just wasn't telling him, and a picture blared in his mind. The jacket the boy had worn earlier when they bumped into each other had a small patch on the pocket. With the letters MHN.

Mercy Hell Nightmare. The painting.

AT 6 IN DOWNTOWN LEOHMORE, NEW JERSEY.

Sora stood at the counter in the café ordering his latte and paid. He took his drink and sat down at a table, drinking away while opening his book to where he left off. Within ten minutes Riku walked in and spotted Sora. He bought his own drink and walked up behind the boy, trying to find out what he was reading.

"It's a book about gay boys traveling cross country." Sora said, knowing the boy stood behind him because of his shadow. Riku didn't jump, he wasn't surprised.

"Ahh, okay. Well how about we turn all attention to me?" He said and grinned, dropping his backpack to the floor and sitting down in one of the diner chairs.

"Well, what else do we have to talk about? I mean, I thought I had lost my voice when I finally fell asleep this morning."

Riku grinned and shook his head. "There's one question I needed to ask you face to face."

Sora tilted his head. "Yes?"

Riku continued to smile. "Are you gay?"

Sora was completely astounded. "Well, yeah. But I swear I don't like you." _Liar._

"Well, alright then." Riku said, his voice confident, but inside he was stung. He liked the boy and had never told anyone so much in his lifetime. "So, you're my tour guide?" Sora nodded and finished his drink, putting his book back in his backpack.

"Come on, let me show you the school before the halls get filled. We'll get there at about 7 if I only stop by my work for a few minutes."

"The museum?"

"Yeah. I only need to grab my notebook from Yuffie with all my notes. She works till 7:30 in the morning at the guard and ticket booth."

"Cool, can I come in with you."

"I guess…" Riku smiled and picked up his bag. "Alright, let's go."

Sora grinned. "Alright."

BREAK FOR A/N!!!

I want you to all see this, Andy (ex-bf), who co-writes like everyone one of my stories, is engaged. And not only is he engaged but he's engaged to the greatest guy in the world. So, while they are having this pre-honeymoon I will be writing the stories on my own, for about a month while Andy-Pandy is on break. So we all will wave to Andy and Cherish as they pack their bags and go to Japan (they won't take me, I've begged), so, I will get some of my stories out soon and if the attitude is different, you know why!

BREAK OVER!!!

They got into Soras silver Mercedes and drove off, Riku slightly peeved that the boy didn't like him. And Sora quietly cursing himself that he lied. _Damn it all._


	5. Chapter 5

Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

To My Reviewers:

Chapter 5:

Sora and Riku made it to the museum employees parking lot and entered from the side door. Sora pulled out his keys to get in and unlock doors so Leon wouldn't have to. He looked into an already open room and saw Aerith and Yuffie looking frantically around and Sora saw what was missing. "MERCY!" He ran into the room and Aerith looked practically dead without sleep.

Yuffie was shaking. Sora ran up to her, "What's going on? Where's the painting."

"It- It was here two seconds ago. We were walking through rooms on last check of the night and we turned and it was just gone."

"I'll handle dad, you guys just, try and find it." Sora said and turned to look at Riku, but he was suddenly gone. "Did anyone see him leave?"

"See who leave?"

"Riku. The boy who came in with me."

"Sora… No one came in with you."

Riku sat in Soras car and reached for the brunettes ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he said as he opened it.

"I know you were there. Why were you in town?"

"Demyx. Where are you? How did you get this number."

"Ohh… Little brother doesn't remember I'm a spy. And daddy wants his painting back." He hung up and Riku stared at the phone.

He had ran from home to make sure the painting would be safe, and his family got it anyway. As soon as he saw the painting no where in the room and heard Sora yell Mercy, he knew he was just a little too late. Sora came outside and looked at Riku strangely.

"That picture is 200 years old, and the boy in it looks like you. Tell me were it went."

Riku looked out the window, as Sora started the car. He could tell the boy was mad at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Riku muttered and saw his brother in a car waving down the street.

"I don't believe you Riku." Sora whispered.

Riku nodded, "Not many do..."

THE END OF CHAPTER 5

(Once again… short. But I got it out and without Andy I KNOW I'm rushing to fast. He always tells me that and I've already hit plot point!)


	6. Chapter 6

Picture Perfect

Chapter 6:

Sora and Riku walked through halls, Sora mumbling what things were in the school. Neither of them really cared, and Riku was in every class with Sora so he was just going to follow him anyway._ I have to lie to you, don't you understand that? _Riku tried to force his thoughts to Sora, knowing it was pretty impossible, he sighed.

He pulled his Negima book-bag higher on his shoulder and followed Sora into their Chemistry class. He was still mad about Sora thrusting that question on him ON TOP of telling him he didn't like him. He sat down on the other side of the class as the room filled. Some girls giggled at Riku and the boy rolled his eyes. He was gay but he'd learned that just made girls upset. And then they try and hook you up with another guy. And he only wanted one guy. And he seemed to be mad at him…

And Riku was also pissed about that!

He stared at the teacher in boredom as he began the lesson, and halfway through, he was dead asleep on top of his book.

"Come on." A voice said and Riku looked up confused. He yawned and saw the brunette. "It's time for History."

"Right." Riku stood up and grabbed his bag.

"I'm starting to wonder what you're hiding." Sora said as they walked down the hall.

"I'm wondering the sane thing."

"Riku… I am only hiding one thing and I figure you would find it rather childish. If I told you, you'd laugh."

"Was that a slight hint of a British accent?" Riku asked, he himself was English, and had a full blown accent. He loved his accent though, or well, he loved the affect of it on American gay guys.

"I would say you were rubbing off on me, but I was born in a little town near London, I lived there until I was ten."

"Oh…." Riku muttered and followed him into the next class.

"Okay, I have a proposition for you. I tell you what I'm hiding and you tell me what you know about Mercy."

"I can't. Actually, I can tell you where it's going, and I can tell you not to go after it."

"I'll work with it. You first."

"London. Precisely 473 East Sullers Lane. But if you go after it, my… The person who has it will not let you stay alive."

"Okay, I've heard your advice, I want more later."

"So what's your little secret." Riku noticed no one was coming in the classroom and wondered why.

"I lied about liking you."

"I told you a big secret for _that_?" Riku asked and Sora looked up at him.

"I told you it was stupid."

"I like your accent."

"And childish."

"I like your eyes."

"And ultimately the dumbest thing I've ever said."

"SORA! I LIKE YOU!" Riku said and Sora bit his lip.

"I'm not supposed to like you. You're the new boy. You're supposed to be like Roxas, gay but doesn't like me."

"Then Roxas is an idiot."

"But-"

"Sora. Be quiet. How much do you love my families painting?"

"A lot, mercy was my only… friend."

"Well then, let's go pack."

"I have no money for a plane ticket."

"Sora, shut up." Riku said and took his hand and the younger one blushed.

Sora nodded and walked out of the room, still holding onto Rikus hand. "Sora, I've got everything handled. But you getting that painting, that's all you."

"I'm okay with that, and on the plain you are going to tell me everything. I never even wondered why you didn't move from London…"

"You're not mad at me about lying?"

"Oh, I'm mad. But I don't want to be while you're still holding my hand." Sora said with a blush as they left the school towards Soras car.


	7. Chapter 7

Picture Perfect

Chapter 7

Sora pulled his backpack into the car, filled with clothes and looked at Riku. "Okay, we can go."

"Wait, not yet."

He took Sora's phone from the boys pocket and as they started driving. He leaned out of the window and threw the phone onto a passing hay truck and looked at Sora. "You're being tracked. They know your number, my brother called earlier, which means he can track you easily. Honestly the car's probably being tracked…"

Sora was slightly creeped out, so he grabbed Riku's hand. "Explain. Things. Now."

Riku took in a breath. "Mercy is a self painting, of my great, great, great etc. Grandpa, and the looks pass down through my family, so that's probably why you called me Mercy. His name wasn't Mercy though. It was Timothy Night. And it's a family heirloom. I've withheld my family from taking it as their own, because my grandfather gave it to your father for the museum. He sold it for ten bucks two years or so ago. My dad's been trying to get it since then, and he finally did. Illegally. He also wants me back home, so this was a double sided plot."

"So you actually came here to protect the painting?"

"Well, and you. You were really attached to it, so I was afraid my family was going to have to hurt you to get Mercy."

"You're kind of like my knight in shining armor!"

"But I'm cuter!" He said and Sora laughed, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm usually not attracted to silver metal."

"Well then, I like you too!" Riku said and laughed as they pulled into the airport parking lot. They both got out and Riku started towards the door, pulling out his checkbook, trying to remember how much money he had.

"Wait, Riku…"

The taller boy stopped and Sora smiled. "Thank you, I really do love that painting."

"You better, or this was pointless."

Riku looked down at the boy and touched his chin lightly. He smiled and kissed him lightly, "But don't like that painting more than me."

"I don't know; I've known that painting a lot longer. You may have to kiss me again."

Riku laughed and kissed him again, softer and longer. Sora jumped up into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss and blushed. "Alright, I think I like you more. But I still want my painting!" He smiled and Riku nodded.

:"To your darling painting we go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Picture Perfect**

_To My Reviewers:_

**SoSickofNyQuil**: This is my continuation, and thanks, I think it's good!

**DarkOne90000etc**.: I loveth it too!

Chapter 8 – A really sexy plane ride

Sora smiled as thy got on the plane. "This is so… dangerous!"

"Okay Mr. Avenger, get in your seat!" Riku said and the brunette practically hopped to his seat. Riku sat down and the plane was only about half full when it was ready for take out. A male walking down the isles with the tray stopped by them and Riku smiled kindly.

However, Sora melted into a puddle.

"Hello, My name is Tidus… I'll be your server today. Do you guys want anything?"

"Ummm, I'll take coffee, and Sora will take…"

"Umm… Hot." Sora mumbled, brain as liquid as mud.

"What?" The blond asked. Riku rolled his eyes, and glared at Sora.

"Sora, He may be good looking, but you're with me, pick your chin up off the ground and say something legible."

Sora did, "Hot chocolate." He said and looked slightly guilty and upset.

Tidus grinned and touched Soras hair. "I'll be right back cuties!" He said and went through the isle to the back.

"Sorry Riku…" Sora whispered and Riku laughed.

"He was hot…"

"Not as hot as you though!"

"Of course not, you tripped flat on your face when you met me, only your jaw did when you saw him."

"Riku… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, I almost jumped him myself." Riku said, his hand on Soras leg, rubbing lightly as Sora nodded happily, though slightly peeved Riku knew how to control himself. He peered out the window and gasped. They were among the clouds, and he could make out cities below.

"Riku!" He whispered and Riku laughed, shaking his head. "It's beautiful…"

"Not for long, Global Warming is taken over…" The voice however did not belong to the silver haired boy, but instead the blond. Sora bit his lip as he was handed his cocoa and he took a sip and yelped.

"Hot!"

"Yes, you are." Both Riku and Tidus said.

"Dude, he's my boyfriend!"

"Hey silver, you're not that bad yourself."

"Right." Riku said and Sora looked round eyed at the two.

Tidus grinned at both of them and Riku smirked. "Okay, you're not that bad." Riku said and Sora nodded some.

Tidus smiled and winked. "It seems that's always the case…" He muttered and handed Riku his water. Riku took it and looked at Sora, who looked so sweet and innocent.

"Go ahead and kiss him." Riku said, but neither one knew who he was talking to.

"What?" Sora asked and Riku laughed, kissing the brunettes cheek.

"You're dying to kiss him and I doubt he'd reject." Riku whispered and Tidus looked slightly surprised.

"Okay but it changes nothing between us, Sora said and leaned over Riku, pressing his lips against the blonds. As they pulled away, Riku took his turn against the blond. Sora could see it was Tidus who first slipped his tongue into his mouth and All three were glad nearly everyone was asleep or listening to music.

They pulled away and Riku licked his lips and smiled. "Okay blondie, you had your fun. Get back to work!" Tidus had laid his hand on Rikus arm but slowly let it drag away. He pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"I live in New York, but I travel all the time, so call me sometime and I'll tell you when I can see you guys."

"Thanks." Sora whispered and took the paper with his number on it.

Tidus walked off and Sora immediately kissed Riku, able to slightly taste Tidus. It wasn't his boyfriend but it was a nice mix. "You guys looked hot…" He whispered against his lips.

"I know how it feels, how often do you think I have extremely hot men kissing over me?"

"Will you call him ever again?"

"Probably not… I'll lose the number or I'll not have the time…" Sora smiled and pocketed the number. "Well then I will." He took another drink of his hot cocoa and grinned. His boyfriend was strict at times, but knew when he could lower his shields. Sora really liked that. But he didn't want to be allowed to kiss every male on the planet.

Riku continued to rub his thigh until Sora was fast asleep and Riku listened to his music after asking when they would arrive home in England. 7 hours left…


	9. Chapter 9

**Picture Perfect**

_By: __Nathaniel.Micah.Anita.Sex__ (Andy) and BloodySk8t3r (__Chels__-doll!)_

Reviewers:

1. Riku-Stalker - I AM A BUDDY! Wooooo! And this may sum up some things about how they all feel towards each other and hints about what they'll do once grounded!

2. madhatter312113 - Yay! Thankies 4 reviewing, please enjoy this chappie!

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH, but I do own my absolutely lovely plot!**

**CHAPTER 9 – Saving Mercy Hell Nightmare**

Sora yawned lightly and cuddled closer to Riku and Tidus smiled, on break. He had been talking to Riku for about half an hour. With everyone asleep on the plane there wasn't much to do. "Favorite female artists song?"

Riku thought on it for a moment, before replying. "Lala by Ashlee Simpson, and you?"

"Awww… You're a girly girly boy! Ummm… One Girl Revolution by Superchick."

"And you're a gospel boy!"

"No I just like the song because it was on Cadet Kelly."

"So you're a girly girly boy too!"

"I suppose so!"

"I for one like Loves Me Not by Tatu…" Sora muttered and Riku looked slightly surprised but grinned.

"It is a good song." Riku said.

"I've never heard it." Tidus said and Sora pulled out his ipod and flipped through songs, finding the one. He handed the headphones to the blond and waited for a few seconds before Tidus started to nod his head to the beat. After the end of the song he handed the earphones back and nodded. "Nice beat."

"I love Tatu." Sora said as if to emphasize his point.

"Listen, we're about to ground, so I've got to go. You should really give me a call sometime!" He said and smiled, standing.

"Bye…" Sora whispered and Riku nodded, waving goodbye. Tidus and another woman explained the landing procedure and Sora smiled. He leaned over and kissed the aquamarine eyed boy lightly. "Riku, you're perfect!"

"Well don't think that I will always give you the royal boy kissing treatment."

"Good, because I don't really want that permission all the time. Tidus is…"

"Naturally kissable?"

"Yeah, I think he would be a nice twist to a relationship…"

"We'll talk about relationship twist once we can have a relationship!" He grinned and the plane landed, Sora slightly scared that they were going to crash. Riku laughed and the brunette hit him lightly.

"Meany butt!"

.o.0.o.

(Andy wrote from here down, and he's coming home from JAPAN!!!)

"Please exit this way."

"Flight 41 is set to launch in ten minutes."

"PLEASE CHEAP TICKETS!"

"Flight 17 has been delayed!"

All the sounds were completely crazy. The accents were absolutely delicious, in a weird way. He clung to Riku as the boy drug him through the crazy mess and into the London streets. "So where are we headed?"

"To my house." Riku said, quite stiffly. The wind was blowing and a slow rain was falling. Sora stayed close to Riku as he called a cab. One came quickly, Riku opening the door for the younger boy and they both slid in.

"114 E Saldre Lane, Surrey." He said and the driver nodded, restarting the money counter. He started driving and Riku turned to Sora. "Now, when you meet my father, you are just my boyfriend, wanting to meet the parents. It'll piss my father off to no extremes, and hopefully my brother will be at work, and not at the house because he knows exactly who you are. Not that he can say anything, now that I'm home. All my shits here that he's scared of, and not to mention he's totally scared of my mother, who always agrees with me."

"You're mother? Is she a scary type of mom?"

"Sora, don't worry about my mother, she will love you. But try and stay away from my father as much as you can. He's not afraid to hurt you."

"Riku, no offense but that's kind of scary…" Sora said and frowned. He was getting more frieghtened by the second.

"Sora, don't worry, You'll be fine as long as I'm there." Riku said and kissed him, his hand rising on Soras arm. Sora sucked on his lower lip as Riku pulled him close. He glanced over to see the driver looking slightly wary and Riku pulled away. "Let's save it for the bedroom, babe."

Sora grinned and blushed, "Yeah." He said and hugged him. He sat back and stayed quiet until the end of the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Picture Perfect

Chapter 10 – Meet The Parents, The Sister, And The Bedroom

Riku and Sora slid out of the cab and took each others hands and walked to the door. Riku slid in his key and unlocked it. They entered a white… mansion. Sora was amazed, holding onto Rikus hands tightly. He looked around and Riku put his finger over his lips as he tried to pull Sora quietly up the stairs.

"RIKU XAVIOR KINGSLEY THE THIRD! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Riku cringed and leaned in to Sora. The male voice had boomed and made Sora cover his ears. "Go into the second room on the left once you hit the top of the stairs, I'll deal with Dad. Go!" He said and headed down the stairs.

Sora nodded quickly and headed up the stairs, his suitcase in his hand. Xavior? The third? What the hell kind of family was this? He sighed and entered a dark room, and as he fumbled for the light he knocked something over. He cringed, flicked on the light, and found it was just a candle. One of a zillion. He set it back on the desk and moved around the room.

There were pictures everywhere, a girl hugging Riku. They looked to comfortable to be past lovers. Finally there was a family picture.

A man with long silver hair, and another man slightly skinnier hugging a girl, a boy, and a younger looking Riku. He smiled and touched Rikus young face then moved away. He continued to look at the room where he found another picture of Riku and two slightly older men.

Everything seemed to have a home-like feeling. If only his dad could make him feel like that. He was probably in Africa, or Calcutta or whatever by now. Riku sighed and then sat down on the bed, fingering the bed sheets.

A knock came at the door and he glanced up to see Riku, followed by the female in some of the pictures. "Sora, this Rikku. Two K's instead of one." Rikku shook Soras hand and giggled.

"He's cute! Can I keep him?" She asked and Riku shook his head.

"Nope, he's mine, I think." He said and grinned. Sora nodded and tilted his head.

"I believe I'm taken… Sorry." Rikku giggled and hugged the brunette before Riku grinned and pushed her out of the room.

"Kadaj isn't here yet." He said as he sat down beside Sora and laid back. "He got caught in a blizzard, He must have taken a wrong plane." They both fell back on the bed and Sora blushed, not knowing if he should grab Rikus hand or not. The decision was made for him as Riku moved to take the males hand.

"Sora… It may take time to get Mercy back. You'll have to be patient."

"Don't worry about me and patience." He said and looked at Riku. "I'm more worried about you. What did your father say?"

"He was pissed I left, but glad I finally got a guy." He said and winked. "He's been egging me on for centuries now!" He said and grinned. "You're my one way ticket out of hell, just letting you know. And if you had any doubt, my parents know we're together, which leaves you to meet Mom."

Sora rose an eyebrow and Riku winked, that delicious smile creeping over his lips. He traced the side of Soras small face and moved in to kiss him. Soras hand held his cheek as Riku dominated, straddling the boy as they kissed.

Sora liked the slight challenge to Riku and took it happily, delving in the sweet kisses he was being delivered. He let his hands wander down Rikus chest before the silver haired boy stopped them. "To far… To far." He whispered and smiled.

The brunette nodded and sat up, leaning on Rikus chest. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of jet lagged, maybe I should take a nap."

"Yeah, kissing strangers, meeting my sister and such can do that to you. Go to sleep Sora." He said and grinned, shutting off the lights and climbing into the bed with Sora, crawling under the covers as he did.

"DINNER TIME!" Sora and Riku jolted awake as they heard a males voice scream.

Riku jumped up, flicked on the lights, combed through his hair and smiled. "Ready to meet the parents?"

"Isn't this supposed to be the crucial point of the relationship?"

"Yep!"

"Then the answer is no." Sora said, following Riku out of the room to meet his new boyfriends parents…


End file.
